Immortal in DC
by pta917
Summary: The Kurgan goes to Washington to hunt the Prize but his hunt attrected the FBI and the Jeffersonian Institute.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: **I don't own any of the characters. This is my first story so it won't be that good. It takes place after Booth and Brennan come back after from their year out of the country and this is their second case.

Booth and Brennan were having breakfast in the diner when Booth got a phone call.

''This is Special Agent Seeley Booth'' Booth said to the person on the other side of the phone.

Brennan looked at Booth has he talked to the person and took notes of what they were saying.

''Ok, we will be there in 10 minutes'' Booth said has he hung up and look at Brennan.

Brennan continued to look at him but now she was waiting for him to say if they had another case.

''Come on we have a new case, I will fill you in on it while we drive there'' Booth said to Brennan has he got up and paid the check.

**Booths car**

''So Booth whats the new case?''

''Whell the victim was decapiteted but theres no ID...''

''Is there any witnesses?'' Brennan asked before Booth could finish talking.

'' Theres one but she is in bad shape and what she tould us doesn't make much sense'' Booth said disappointed.

'' What do you mean? Whats wrong with her story?'' Brennan said intregued.

''She was talking about lightning and explosions''

''But thats impossible Booth.''

''Thats why I said that it didn't make sense. Look we have arrived the place."

**Crime scene (alley)**

Booth and Bones walked up to the crime scene and there near the body, It was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and in his left hand there was a sword.

"So what do we have were?" Booth asked Cam

''Hi Seely and me and the FBI team are just finishing analyzing the body and the marks on the walls.''

''Why did you bring me here Booth the body still has flesh, can't work with it'' Brennan disapointed

''I'm sorry Bones I din't know.'' Booth looked at the walls and saw the marks on the wall that he could assume that were made by the sword.

''So Cam are the marks made by that sword?''

''I think so but we will know more when we get to the lab.''

**Interrogation Room.**

In the room there was the witness, she was a young woman in he twentys with blonde air and a blue dress. Booth and Bones walked into the room and sitted down on their chairs.

''So miss Rodriges can you tell what you saw?'' Booth asked in a call and relaxing voise.

''Well I was walking down the streets when I heard a noise I whent to investigate and thats when I saw two man fighting with swords...''

''Was it this one?'' Booth asked showing her an image of the sword found with the victim.

''One of them was using that one but the other was using a much bigger one.''

'' And was this one of the mans?'' Bones asked her showing the image of the head.

''Yes thats one of them''

''Can you tells us about the other man?'' Booth asked her.

'' Ok, he was wearing black, he was very tall with black hair and a scar in his neck'' she said upset.

''And in your testimony you talked about explosians and lightning'' Booth asked her trying to understand.

''After the other guy was decapitated light came out of his neck and thats when the man closed his eyes grabbed his sword with both hands and raised it and he said "There can be only one" and thats when lightning started to strike him''

While she was saying her story Bones was looking at her trying to think of a natural explanation for this.

''And what happened after that?'' Brennan asked as soon as the gril stoped talking.

''After that he saw me, I tried to run but he was to quick and he got me saying "Hello, pretty thing" and after he raped me'' After she said this she started to cry.

Booth got back up and went to talk to Sweets who had been watching them talk.

"So Sweets what do you think?"

"Its hard to believe but I think she is saying the truth.''

''But that isn't logical there has to be some other explanation.'' Bones said angrilly.

"Bones we will find out whats happening.'' Booth said to Bones trying to calm her down.

"Ok Booth."

**Authors notes: **I know its a bit short and it isn't that good but please review. I will be making more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **This is the new chapter in my story and the Kurgan and another immortal that I have created. I don't own any of the characters.

**FBI**

Brennan enters Booths office where he is talking to another agent.

''Hi, Bones me and agent Helena are talking about this case.''

''Hi, Booth what did you find?''

''Helena told me about another case like this one in Portugal and she gave me the name of the killer: Victor Kruger.''

''And do you know where he lives?''

''No but Helena said that he likes to stay at he likes to stay at cheap places so I had Angela research those places. And did you find something?''

''Yes, we found particles in the neck that matched an old metal.''

''Yeah, he uses an old sword to kill his victims.'' Helena said

In that moment Booth receives a mesage from Angela saying that she found the place where Vicyor was living.

''Bones, Angela just told me where he his let go.''

Hearing this Helena runs out of the office leaving Booth and Brennan behind, she goes to her locker and grabs a katana and her car keys.

**Apartment**

Helena arrives at the house with her katana in her hands.

''Kurgan come here, take my head''

''It will be a pleasure.'' The Kurgan appeared from behind her swing his sword at her head she dodged making him only cut part of her hair.

Helena stabed her sword into his gut several times the Kurgan fell on his knees with a twisted smile on his face.

''There can be only one'' Helena said rising her sword in the air preparing to decapitate him.

The Kurgan laughted and drove his sword into her stomach, getting back up with her still impaled in his sword he threw her into a tabled. He walked up to her grabing her by her neck and threw her out of the window into the yard, she got back up with her sword in her hand just to be kicked to the ground again by the Kurgan.

Mean while Booth and Brennan arrived at the house.

''Booth did you hear that?'' Brennan asked hearing a noise in the yard.

''Yeah, stay behind me'' Booth said grabing his gun.

They ran into the yard seeing Victor kicking Helena.

''FBI, drop your weapon.'' Booth yelled at the Kurgan.

The Kurgan looked at him actually droped his sword and got on his knees letting Booth handcuff him.

''Are you ok Helena'' Booth asked Helena has he arrested the Kurgan.

''Yes I will survive.'' Helena said using the fence to get back up.

**FBI (Interrogation room)**

The Kurgan was seated in the chair with his feet on the table looking around like he owned the place and in that moment Sweets and Daisy entered the room.

**Author notes:** Sorry if it is small because this isn't my original version, so after reading please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: **New chapter, someone dies, I don't own any of the characters.

**FBI (Interragation Room)**

Booth, Sweets and Daizy were talking to the Kurgan trying to make him talke.

''This sword has your and the victims DNA in it...'' Booth says before being interruptted by the Kurgan.

''Hello pretty thing.'' the Kurgan said looking at Daizy.

''And wheres Helena?'' he asked Booth

''Shes in another room.'' Booth said

''Ok.'' saying this he releases him self from the handcuffs getting back up in a storm he throws Booth into the door, punches Sweets into a wall and grabs Daizy by the neck liking her from the neck up but when he sees the agents aiming at him he breaks her neck and hackes the agents with his sword.

''Hey fight me.'' a voice said to him.

He looked and it was Helena he walked up to her and swung his sword at her but she dodged resulting in him hit the wall, she uses this moment to start cutting his gut, he dodged onee of the hits and kicked her into a desk. Mean while Booth got back up and started to fire at him.

The Kurgan looked at him and threw Helenas sword at him it impacted with his shoulder pining him into the wall, he then grabed Helena by the neck and raised his sword has a final resource she shot him several times to make him fall out of the window to the streets below.

After a few hours Bones arrived at the FBI and went to talk to Booth.

''Booth are you ok?'' Bones asked in a worried tone

''I'm fine Bones.''

''What happened?''

''She was going to tell me now.'' Booth said looking at Helena.

''Ok me, the Kurgan you know him as Victor Kruger and some more people are immortals...'' Helena said till Bones interrupted her.

''That isn't logical.''

''Let her talk''Booth said

''Whell we can only die if we are decapitated. The Kurgan is the most powerfull of us all.'' Helena continued to talk.

''Booth you can't believe that.'' Bones said

''Bones I shoot him and he didn't fall.''

''So where is he?'' Bones asked

''I threw him out of that window

''And did that kill him'' Bones said in a sarcastic tone

''No, it will give us a little time.''

''So what can we do?'' Booth asked Helena

''You can't do nothing only I''

''And can you kill him.'' Booth said looking into her beautifull eyes.

''I don't know''

**Authors notes: **I'm sorry if its shorth because it isn't my original vision, Daizy died because I just don't like her and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: **Final chapter, I don't own any of the characters.

**Washington (streets)**

Helena was driving down the street, now wearing boots, black jeans and a dark blue shirt, with a bag full of supplies she was going to an abandoned house to fight the Kurgan with out killing bystanders. Mean while the Kurgan was following her in his car and decided to smash into her, she looked at him and fired a few shoots into his tires making him smash into a light pole. The Kurgan got out of the car pushing people out of the way has he saw her driving away, he decided to steal a car and go after her.

He arrived at the house looking around he saw her car and walked up to the door when he tryed to open the door the car blew up seending him into the ground, he got back up like it was nothing and entered the house he looked at the darkness and heard something in the dinnig room. He entered it seeing Helena at the door that led to to the kitchen in her hand there was a lighter that she used to make a fire in the dinning room surrounding the Kurgan. He smiled and tackled Helena into a wall and started to punch her and smash her head into the stobe breaking her jaw finally letting her fall to the floor.

''There can be only one.'' he yelled has he raised his sword to give her the final blow.

''Yeah, but it wont be you Kurgan.'' she said has she threw a gasoline at the Kurgan.

The Kurgan tryed to kill his face but before he could Helena threw her lighter at him turning him into a torch, screaming and roaring in pain and anger he threw him self out of the window and started to roll in the ground. Helena got back up now with her jaw back into its place she walked to the hall encountering the Kurgan at the front door, now with part of his clothes and hair burned. She threw three knifes at him that were easily dodged and while he did this she tackled him against a hall using one of the knifes to stab his gut, but the Kurgan grabed her hair and threw her into the stairs.

While she gut up the stairs he took the knife out of his side and go after her, when he got up the stairs we was immediately attacked by Helena after a few blows to him, grabing her harm he twisted it and started to punch her repetitively leaving her badly beaten. While she was on the floor he threw her sword down the stairs disarming her, she got on her knees with no weapons left she accepted her fate.

''Do it.'' Helena shouted at the Kurgan.

''It will be my pleasure.'' saying this he decapitated her.

Her body fell to the floor as the Kurgan receaved her Quickening after doing so he looked at the damage caused by ther fight has he went back to his car to continue his hunt.

**THE END**

**Author Notes:** It is over, I'm sorry if it wasn't that good and PLEASE review.


End file.
